


Skūpsts

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: “Un vispār, ko tu zini par skūpstīšanos?”Nabiki samirkšķināja acis. “Es… esmu pietiekami daudz skūpstījusies.”“Nosauc kaut vienu.” Ranma teju ieurbās ar acīm Nabiki. “Tu neko nezini vairāk par mani - ne par mīlestību, ne par skūpstīšanos. Varbūt ka tev ir bijis vairāk randiņu ar puišiem, bet viss, ko tev no viņiem vajadzēja, bija tikai nauda un dāvanas.”“Nav tiesa! Es tev neesmu nekāda alkatīga maita, kas par naudu gatava uz visu! Man arī ir jūtas!”





	Skūpsts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740463) by John Walter Biles. 



> Tulkojums  
> Oriģināla autors: Džons Bailess (John Walter Biles) 
> 
> Autora piezīmes:  
> Date: Fri, 16 Aug 1996 15:48:25 -0500 (CDT)
> 
> Šis stāsts tapa kādā naktī, kad mana iedvesma vienkārši uzbangoja kā vētra.  
> Cerams, Jums patiks. Ideja dzima, atceroties par kādu mazu sānkvestu Amush serverī, kurā mazliet aptrakusi Nabiki izaicina Ranmu viņu noskūpstīt. Izbaudiet!
> 
> Ranma 1/2: Skūpsts  
> Bāzēts uz stāstu un personāžiem, ko radīja Rumiko Takahaši.  
> Autors Džons Bailss (John Biles)  
> Nedaudz iespaidojis kvests Amush. 
> 
> Šis stāsts ir veltīts Mendijai Vīverei, pirmajai meitenei, ko noskūpstīju.

“ĶĒMS TĀDS!” Ranma skatījās, kā meitenes roka tuvojas viņa sejai gluži kā palēninātā filmā. Trieciens spieda viņu paspert soli atpakaļ un nomurmināt pie sevis pāris dusmīgus vārdus, kamēr Akane nikni apcirtās uz papēža un aizslāja prom. Berzējot seju, puisis aizgāja un atkrita sēdus pie galdiņa. Nu, un par ko viņa šoreiz tā uzvilkās? Viņš taču speciāli bija pūlējies viņu paslavēt, teikt, ka šodien viņa īpaši labi izskatās. Un ko par to dabūja? Dūre pa žokli, un apsaukāšanās!

“Tavai zināšanai, ja tu uzvestos kaut mazliet jaukāk, varbūt Akane arī paliktu jaukāka pret tevi,” Nabiki pasmaidīja un atspiedās ar muguru pret sienu, viena kāja saliekta ceļgalā un ar pēdu arī atspiesta sienā.

Ranma uzmeta lūpu. “Es biju jauks! Es viņai pateicu, ka šodien viņa izskatās jauki!” Un tā bija taisnība, Akane tiešām šodien bija skaistāka kā parasti. Nu kāpēc nekad viņam neizdevās izteikt vārdos to, kas bija sirdī? Kad Ranma bija ieraudzījis saderēto tajā gaiši zilajā kleitā ar dzeltenajiem velosipēdiem, viņam uzreiz bija dzimusi vēlēšanās pateikt meitenei to, cik labi viņa izskatās. Par nelaimi, atbildes reakcija galīgi nebija tāda, kādu viņš cerēja sagaidīt.

Sakrustojusi rokas aiz pakauša, Nabiki pasmīnēja. “Un pēc tam piebildi, ka viņa neizskatās ne uz pusi tik puikskuķiski kā parasti.”

“Nu bet neizskatījās jau arī! Es taču taisnību pateicu!” Ranma parasti mēdza būt godīgs, bet par to vienmēr saņēma tikai dusmas un iekaustīšanu. Nabiki meloja ka ausis kust, un viņu neviens nekad neaiztika. Pasaulē taču nav taisnības, puisis nopūtās.

“Ja vien tu būtu pratis apstāties, pirms to pateici, viss būtu bijis ideāli. Kad tu vienreiz iemācīsies, kad runāt un kad aizvērties.” Tu esi tik naivs, Ranma, Nabiki nodomāja. Piemīlīgs, bet nu tik naivs, ka pat neticas. Vismaz viņš bija godīgs un drosmīgs, pat ja ne pārāk gudrs vai pieredzējis. Nu ko, šai pārī domāt par abiem nāksies Akanei. Tikai diez vai tas būs labāk.

“Ko es tur varu darīt, ja parasti viņa vairāk izskatās pēc čaļa! Un uzvedas arī kā čalis!” Ranma sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un piepūtās.

“Tu varētu to Akanei arī neteikt tieši acīs. Tev pašam patiktu, ja Akane visu laiku par tevi ņirgātos?” Nabiki nopūtās. Nu kā tas idiots nevar saprast, nevienai meitenei nepatiks ka viņu visu laiku salīdzina ar puisi.

Ranma pamāja ar galvu. “Protams nepatīk! Viņa to jau tāpat visu laiku dara, apsaukā mani par izvirtuli un nekauņu! It kā es varētu kaut ko darīt ar to lāstu, ka palieku par meiteni!” Puisis nodrebinājās. Es nekad to lāstu negribēju! Man taču ar to tagad vienkārši nav dzīves!

“Viņa to dara tikai tāpēc, ka tu visu laiku viņu kacini. Ja tu ievērotu pieklājību un visu laiku izturētos jauki, viņa to vairāk nedarītu.” Kā tad, tad jau drīzāk Zeme apstātos. Ranma bija tikpat spējīgs ievērot pieklājību attiecībās ar Akani, kā ūdens tecēt pret kalnu. “Viņa pat būtu gatava tevi noskūpstīt, ja vien tu kaut vai reizēm uzvestos jaukāk.”

“Itkā es gribētu bučot to neglīto puikskuķi.” Kā tad. Es nekad nevarēšu noskūpstīt viņu, ja vien viens no mums nebūs sajucis prātā, zem prāta kontroles, vai arī man neaizlīmēs muti. Ranma nokāra galvu, skatoties grīdā, gluži vai vēloties tai izkrist cauri. “Un vispār, ko tu zini par skūpstīšanos? Es tevi ne reizi neesmu redzējis skūpstāmies!”

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis. “Es… esmu pietiekami daudz skūpstījusies.” Un kāpēc es ko tādu pateicu, viņa pabrīnījās. It kā man būtu kāda vajadzība pierādīt Ranmam savu pievilcību.

“Nosauc kaut vienu.” Ranma teju ieurbās ar acīm Nabiki. Nemaz nebija tik bieži, kad viņam izdotos gūt virsroku pār Nabiki, kaut vai uz īsu mirkli. “Tu neko nezini vairāk par mani - ne par mīlestību, ne par skūpstīšanos. Varbūt ka tev ir bijis vairāk randiņu ar puišiem, bet viss, ko tev no viņiem vajadzēja, bija tikai nauda un dāvanas.”

“Nav tiesa! Es tev neesmu nekāda alkatīga maita, kas par naudu gatava uz visu! Man arī ir jūtas!” Nolādēts! Jūtas! Ko tās dod, ja tev nav neviena, ar ko tās piepildīt. Cik ilgi es esmu bez puiša? Tūlīt būs jau gads. Varbūt pat vairāk. Jā, bija Rašs, bet viņš saslima un pārcēlās uz Ameriku pirms starp mums kaut kas izvērsās nopietnāk. Kuno… Bagāts un glīts pēc skata, ja vien viņam galvā būtu vairāk smadzeņu kā kastīti lietot iemācītam mājas kaķim. Man tomēr partnerī gribas kaut vai vidusmēra inteliģenci. Jā, tādu būs grūtāk kontrolēt, bet es nevēlos domāt mana nākamā vīra vietā visu atlikušo mūžu. “Es noteikti zinu par skūpstīšanos vairāk, kā tu jel kad uzzināsi.”

Ranma viegli iesmējās. “Jā, kā tad.” Viņš sāka šūpoties uz papēžiem tai dīvainajā pozā, kuru bija apguvis no cīņas mākslu tējas ceremonijas piekopēju dzimtas.

“Tu man netici?” Nolādēts, viņa taču bija teikusi patiesību, kā tas nelietis drīkstēja apšaubīt viņas vārdus! Nabiki bija pārliecināta, ka zina vairāk par skūpstiem nekā Ranma ar visām viņa četrām saderinātām. Vairums vīriešu tādu situāciju izmantotu par visiem simts procentiem, bet Nabiki pārāk labi pazina Ranmu. Vai nu puisis vairāk interesējās par puišiem nekā meitenēm, vai arī patiesi bija rets godavīrs. Nabiki drīzāk pieņēma otro variantu, galu galā, ar tādu alternatīvo izskatu kā Ranmam, ja viņš patiešām kādu puisi gribētu, viņš jau sen to būtu dabūjis.

“Tieši tā! Es saku, ka tu vienkārši nevēlies atzīt, ka nekad neesi skūpstījusies. Nu, tas jau nav nekas tāds, par ko būtu jākaunās,” Ranmas balss palika maigāka. Vispār jau nebija nekas pārsteidzošs, ka Nabiki vecuma meitene kaunējās atzīt savu nezināšanu skūpstīšanās ziņā. Protams, līdz vecmeitas statusam tur vēl bija augt un augt, bet septiņpadsmit gados meitenei tā kā būtu vajadzējis vismaz reizi iemīlēties un skūpstīties. Par Nabiki nekas tāds nebija dzirdēts.

Tā, tas jau uzprasījās uz nopietnu rīcību. Paldies kami par nevēlamu liecinieku iztrūkumu, bet laikam vienīgais kā Ranmam neapgāžami pierādīt savu pārākumu bija parādīt to viņam praktiski. Nabiki, jūtoties mazliet nervozi, piegāja Ranmam tuvāk. Sasodīts, ko gan es darīšu, ja tieši procesā pāri žogam ielēks paciemoties Šanpū? Un ko es te vispār plānoju darīt? Kāpēc man rūp, ko Ranma par mani padomā?

Meitene ieskatījās puisim sejā. Dusmīgs Ranma vairs nešķita, bet apņēmības pilns gan. “Nepārdzīvo, Nabiki. Es nevienam par to nestāstīšu. Nav jau tā, ka man būtu bijis kāds reāls skūpsts, vismaz tāds, ko es vēlētos atcerēties.”

Nabiki satvēra Ranmas rokas un pavilka uz augšu. Puisis samirkšķināja acis un tad piecēlās plūstoši kā kaķis. Meitene brīdi sastinga, vērojot viņa kustēšanos. “Tad tu joprojām esi pārliecināts, ka es nezinu par skūstiem vairāk kā tu?”

Ranma vēlreiz samirkšķināja acis. “Tieši tā, es tā domāju gan. Es domāju, ka tu melo, lai glābtu savu lepnumu. Kas vispār ir pārsteidzoši, nekad nebūtu iedomājies, ka tev kas tāds izrādīsies svarīgi. Vai arī tu atkal esi kaut ko blēdīgu izdomājusi?”

Nabiki tikko manāvi sarāvās, kā pēc sitiena. Tas bija galvenais iemesls, kāpēc viņai nebija patstāvīga puiša. Visi uzskatīja, ka vidējā Tendo ir kaut kāds alkatīgs naudas rijējs briesmonis, kas gatava visu un visus izmantot savā labā. Nevienam nebija ne jausmas, kā viņai nācās nopūlēties, lai saglabātu ģimenes finansiālo stāvokli. Tēvs saņēma simbolisku algu par amatu pilsētas padomē, tomēr galvenie ienākumi vienmēr bija no studentiem dojo. Kopš mātes nāves, studentu tikpat kā vairs nebija, bet nodokļi bija jānomaksā laikus, tāpat rēķini par ūdeni, elektrību, gāzi un atkritumu izvešanu, bija jālabo bojājumi mājā, un Kasumi virtuvei vienmēr vajadzēja naudu lai būtu ko likt uz galda četriem, un nu jau sešiem iemītniekiem. Kaut kā nevienu citu nerūpēja, no kurienes tā nauda uzrodas. Atlaižu kuponu medības kur vien iespējams, derību slēgšanas organizēšana, Akanes un Ranmas fotogrāfiju tirgošana… lauvas tiesa aizgāja ģimenei, un tikai pats sīkums palika viņai pašai. Ja es aiziešu, Tendo nams bankrotēs pāris mēnešos… Sliktā slava, kopā ar laiku, ko Nabiki ieguldīja naudas pelnīšanā, šantāžā un blēdībās, treniņos lai ieturētu fizisko formu, mācībās skolā un mājasdarbu pildīšanā, pēc tā visa vienkārši vairs neatlika ne mirkļa lai veidotu kādas attiecības ar kādu no tiem dažiem puišiem, kas vēl neuzskatīja viņu par izkāpušu tieši no Jigoku.

Nabiki sajuta, ka acīs sāk migloties, un šoreiz izlēma tam nepretoties. Varbūt ka dažas asaras liks beidzot Ranmam saprast, ka viņš kļūdās. Nabiki sākot raudāt, Ranma acīmredzami sašļuka. “Es… piedod Nabiki… Es negribēju… Lūdzu, neraudi, Nabiki…” Puisis savicināja rokas, kā gribēdams izsaukt kādu garu vai ko tādu, tā mazā muļķa deja, ko uzsāk katrs īstens vīrs, redzot, ka viņa vainas dēļ meitene sāk raudāt.

“Tad kāpēc tu man netici?”

“Jo es nekad neesmu redzējis, ka tu kādu noskūpstītu. Bez tam, tu man arī agrāk esi melojusi,” Ranma attrauca. Nabiki paskatījās uz viņu caur asaru aizmiglotajām acīm. Jā, viņa bija melojusi. Daudzreiz. Bet vairumā gadījumu tie meli bija nepieciešami, sasodīts! Un nebija jau tā, ka Ranmam tāpēc būtu bijušas nopietnas nepatikšanas! Nu labi, varbūt pāris reizes arī sanāca! Bet viņa to visu darīja ģimenes labā! Kāpēc gan lai viņa izturētos pret Ranmu savādāk, kā pret citiem?

“Nu, nepārdzīvo tik ļoti, Nabiki, saņemies. Nav jau nemaz tik slikti, ja tev nav ko mīlēt. Ē, varbūt ka ir gan…” puiša seja mazliet sadrūma. “Nu, vismaz tev nekaras kaklā reizē četras saderinātās, kā man. Iedomājies, kā būtu, ja tevi būtu saderinājuši ar… nu, es nez… teiksim, Kuno, Mousu, Rjuougu un… erm… mani… visiem reizē? Es varu saderēt, tev tas patiktu ne vairāk kā man.” Nabiki nespēja noturēties nepasmaidījusi par tik absurdu ideju. Ja vien viņa būtu saderināta ar šiem četriem, viņas dzīve garantēti būtu vēl trakāka kā Ranmam. Tas lika Nabiki pavīpsnāt. Izskatījās, pārāk daudz mīlestības varēja izrādīties tikpat slikti kā pārāk maz.

Tomēr viņai labāk patiktu ja tās būtu par daudz nekā nemaz. Viņas tēvs mīlēja visus savus bērnus, taču nekad neprata to izrādīt, un kad notika tā nelaime, vienkārši neizturēja un sabruka. Nabiki atcerējās savu pirmo skūpstu. Viņai bija bijis piecpadsmit, Kendžiro sešpadsmit, un puisis bija šķitis pats jaukākais uz pasaules. Skaists pēc skata, un arī mīļš. Viņa ģimene bija tikko pārcēlušies uz Nerimu, un Kendžiro vēl neko par Nabiki reputāciju nebija uzzinājis. Pirmais randiņš bija burvīgs, otrais tāpat. Viņai patika dejot un dziedāt, tikai tam teju nekad neatlika laika, bet Kendžiro bija uzaicinājis Nabiki uz diskotēku, kur bija arī karaoke stunda. Vēl vairāk, bija pierunājis viņu uzdziedāt duetā. Pašas balss šķita esam aizsmakusi un dreboša, bet Kendžiro bija paziņojis, viņa dziedot kā eņģelis. Viņa atcerējās, kā tobrīd bija teju vai apraudājusies, un pēc tam apkritusi puisim ap kaklu un noskūpstījusi viņu. Kendžiro bija uz mirkli apjucis, un tad atsaucies. Ak, kā viņai bija gribējies nekad vairs nelaist viņu vaļā, bet vakars jau bija vēls, un bija jāatgriežas mājās, pirms tēvs kritīs histērijā.

Nedēļu vēlāk Kendžiro ģiomenei bija jāpārceļas, un puisim līdz ar viņiem. Nabiki bija izraudājusi savas skumjas klusējot, nakts tumsā un vientulībā, kad neviena dzīva dvēsele nevarēja to pamanīt. Neviens nedrīkstēja uzzināt viņas vājumu, tikai ne tais aprindās, kurās viņa grozījās. Kad tu peldi ar haizivīm, tev jāliek tām manīt, ka tavi zobi ir tikpat asi, ja ne asāki, kā pārējiem.

Viegls pieskāriens notrausa asaru no meitenes vaiga, un viņa sarāvās, asi atgriežoties atpakaļ realitātē. Tikai Ranma. “Piedod. Es.. es nudien neprotu runāt ar meitenēm. Vienmēr vai nu sāpinu, vai aizkaitinu, vai abas lietas reizē.” Ranma atrāvās un aizdomīgi paskatījās uz savu roku, vai nu neesot pārliecināts, ko izdarījis, vai arī baidoties, ka tā ir kustējusies pati pēc savas gribas, bez viņa dotas pavēles. Nabiki izmantoja izdevību lai pēc iespējas labāk noslaucītu asaras no sejas.

“Vismaz to tu esi spējīgs saprast.” Kā gan Ranma varēja atļauties būt tik līdzjūtīgs, tik atklāti. Rūpēties par citiem cilvēkiem, vēl jo vairāk par tādiem, kas vēl pirms mirkļa bija mēģinājuši tev nodarīt pāri, tas tikai garantē, ka tev nodarīs pāri vēl vairāk. Tas netraucēja Nabiki mīlēt māsas un tēvu, bet tā arī bija robeža, cik tālu viņa bija gatava iet. Visi pārējie, pat māsas līgavainis, bija tikai likumīgs medījums. Vai tas varēja būt, ka viņš no tiesas satrauktos par Nabiki, kaut mazliet? Nē, tas nevarēja tā būt! Viņš ne reizi nebija mēģinājis izmantot Nabiki, lai pieglaimotos Akanei, lai lūgtu māsu aizlikt par viņu kādu vārdu, kā to bija darījuši daži citi Akanes iekārotāji. Ja tā padomā, pa visu to laiku, ko bija dzīvojis pie Tendo, Ranma ne reizi nebija pat mēģinājis viņu apkrāpt vai izblēdīt kādu nieku no viņas. Nebija arī tā, ka viņš to nekad nedarītu, Ranma bija daudzreiz izmantojis blēdības lai piemuļķotu Rjuougu, Mousu, Šanpū, Kodači, pat pats savu tēvu, gan ar idiotiskiem kostīmiem, gan ar pārvēršanos par sievieti, bet nekad tas nebija darīts ar viņu, Akani, Kasumi vai Ukijo. Un tas nebija tāpēc, ka viņa būtu meitene, nebūt ne. Šampū un Kodači abas neapšaubāmi bija meitenes, un Ranma bija mēģinājis izmantot vai vismaz piekrāpt viņas kādu duci reižu. Ar Ukijo viss bija skaidrs, viņa bija Ranmas labākais draugs vēl no bērnības. Akani Ranma no sirds mīlēja, Nabiki par to bija pārliecināta, lai kā puisis nemēģinātu noliegt acīmredzamo. Kasumi… Nu, tāds cilvēks, kas spētu nodarīt pāri Kasumi, vēl nebija piedzimis.

Bet kāpēc es? Kāpēc pret mani viņš tā izturas? Pēc visa tā, ko es viņam esmu nodarījusi. Ne jau nu ka es būtu varējusi rīkoties savādāk, bet kā gan viņš to varētu zināt? Vai tiešām… viņš būtu visu jau sen sapratis, un neko neteiktu, tikai piespēlētu man, lai palīdzētu mums? Nabiki vaicājoši ielūkojās Ranmas acīs. Cik gudrs tu patiesībā esi? Es biju turējusi tevi par mazliet neaptēstu vientiesi, bet tādu vientiesīti var taču arī notēlot. Tas viss būtu kāda viltīga plāna daļa? Vai tiešām viņš varētu spēt to notēlot tik pārliecinoši, ka pieviltu pat pašu Nabiki, lai, saskaņojot ar savu tēvu, kopīgi izkrāptu Tendo viņu īpašumu un aizlaistos ar naudu?

“Nabiki? Ar tevi viss kārtībā?” Ranma noelsās. “Tu tā skaties uz mani un neko nesaki. Kas notiek?” Viņš izskatījās no tiesas satraucies.

Nē. Tas nevarēja būt krapniecisks plāns. Tikai ne ar Ranmu. Puisis patiešām bija tas, kas viņš izskatījās. Neiecietīgs, nekaunīgs draņķis, bet reizē sirdī iejūtīgs. Piecietis visu, ko viņa bija nodarījusi viņam, jo nekad nepacēla roku pret sievieti, jo viņa bija Akanes māsa, bet pats galvenais, tāpēc ka bija tik godīgs, tik patiess cilvēks.

Nabiki atspiedās pret Ranmu. Kas gan būtu noticis, ja vien es toreiz pati pieteiktos, nevis bailēs uzgrūztu viņu Akanei? Vai mēs tagad plēstos tāpat, kā Ranma plēšas ar Akani? Vai es justos tikpat vientuļa?

Ranma nedroši satvēra meiteni aiz pleciem. “Vai man tevi aizvest pie daktera Tofu? Tev nav labi? Varbūt man tevi aiznest uz guļamistabu, tu atlaistos… Tev kaut kas ar balsi? Nabiki, saki taču kaut ko…”

Vai es tikpat daudz viņu izmantotu? Vai es spētu ko tādu nodarīt tam, ar ko plānotu apprecēties? Tad kāpēc es esmu gatava to nodarīt manas māsas topošajam vīram? Nabiki juta atkal acīs sariešamies asaras, un šoreiz pat nemēģināja tās apvaldīt. Trīcot elsās, viņa paspēra pussoli uz priekšu un ierakās ar seju Ranmas kreklā uz puiša krūtīm. Ranma sarāvās, tad nedroši sāka ar roku paglāstīt viņas elsās trīcošo muguru.

“Nabiki, lūdzu nevajag. Neraudi.” viņš izstomīja. Nu ko gan lai es tagad daru, kad viņa tā raud? Vecais nekad man ko tādu nemācīja. Tūlīt te ienāks Kuno un apvainos mani visos nāves grēkos, pasludinās par visu sieviešu ienaidnieku. Vai atnāks Akane un sāks mani iekaustīt par to, ka es nodarīju pāri viņas māsai. Es ienīstu savu dzīvi. “Nabiki, nevajag… tu… tu sabojāsi savu blūzi.” Varbūt ka aizrādījums par naudu liks viņai atgūties?

Nabiki sāka smieties caur asarām. Tiešām, nabaga Ranma, tev nav ne mazākās nojausmas, ko tādos brīžos darīt. To būs vērts atcerēties. Lai gan, pati arī esmu labā. Ja Ranma tagad apraudātos, viņa būtu tikpat apjukusi un nezinātu, ko iesākt. Varbūt, ka viņi nemaz nebija tik atšķirīgi, kā viņa bija iedomājusies… Nabiki lieliski zināja, kā manipulēt ar cilvēkiem, lai dabūtu to ko viņa vēlējās. Panākt, lai cilvēki būtu laimīgi, tas bija kaut kas pavisam cits. “Varbūt, ja tu man noticētu, es sāktu justies labāk.”

“Paklau, es negribēju tevi saraudināt,” Ranma izskatījās piesarcis, samulsis un ievainojams, pilnīgs pretstats parasti tik pašpārliecinātajam mačo un pašpuikas tēlam. Protams, parasti arī Nabiki pati projicēja spēka un pilnīgas pašpārliecinātības auru, un ne viena ne otra šobrīd te pat tuvumā nebija manāmas. “Varbūt, ja tu man dotu kādus pierādījumus, es spētu tev noticēt.” Ak tad tev vajag pierādījumus, ko?

Nabiki smaids palika velnišķīgs. “Tātad tu vēlies pierādījumus?” Viņa pastiepās un ar pirkstu lēni sāka apļot tur, kur beidzās puiša krekla apkakle. Ranma samirkšķināja acis un tad piepeši aptvēra, cik tuvu viņi viens otram ir piespiedušies.

Aizlicis vienu roku aiz pakauša, viņš sastomījās un izmocīja no sevis, “Es… ē… tas ir… es jau tā īsti pat nevēlējos… Es… ē…”

“Tu pats gribēji pierādījumus. Labi.” Es nespēju noticēt, ka es to daru. Nu, viens skūpsts neko nenozīmēs. Meitenes galva paliecās uz priekšu un sadūrās ar viņējo, lūpām atrodot vienas otras, Nabiki rokām paslīdot zem Ranmas un apvijoties viņam ap muguru. Nabiki pacēla vienu roku augstāk, pārtverot Ranmas pakausi un paliecot to mazliet pretī. Meitenes lūpas pavērās, mēlīte izšāvās starp tām un sameklēja Ranmas lūpas, ieslīdot starp tām. Puisis instinktīvi pavēra muti platāk, kad sajuta viņas mēli tur, viņa acis ieplētās. Un tad Ranmam izdevās pārsteigt Nabiki, kad viņš pieleicās pretī viņai un ļāvās skūpstam, aptverot Nabiki ar rokām un pievelkot sev klāt.

Ja godīgi, Nabiki bija cerējusi iedzīt Ranmu panikas lēkmē, bet tādu atbildi viņa gluži nebija paredzējusi. Lai gan, patiesībā viņa pati nezināja, ko īsti bija cerējusi sagaidīt. Tā viņi tur stāvēja apskāvušies, daudz ilgāk nekā kāds no viņiem bija plānojis, aizmirsuši par visu pasauli, pārsteigti par tām sajūtām, ko izjuta šobrīd. Kad neviens neielauzās istabā, neviens nesāka ārdīties, abi sāka atslābt, līdz, vilcinoties, atļāvās palaist viens otru vaļā. Tā nu abi stāvēja un skatījās viens uz otru, nespējot izteikt vārdos to ko izjuta.

Ranma pirmais pārtrauca klusumu. “Ē… es… Tev bija taisnība.” Viņš piesarka. Nekāda dižā atvainošanās runa tā nebija, bet atvainoties es nekad neesmu pratis, Ranma nodomāja. Es vēlētos… Es vēlētos, kaut Akane … un es… Es vēlētos… Eh, ko gan es gribu apmānīt? Gadi paies, pirms es tikšu pie vēl viena _tāda_ skūpsta. Vismaz šoreiz man nekrāva pa ausi. Ak mans dievs, ja pārējie uzzinās, no manis pat slapja vieta pāri nepaliks!

Nabiki viegli nodrebinājās. “Paldies tev, Ranma.” Ar visu savu gribu viņa pavēlēja ķermenim paklausīt, piespieda to rīkoties pretēji tam, ko tas vēlējās. Viņa tā vēlējās vēl vienu skūpstu, bet viņa to nedarīs. Pārāk bīstami man, pārāk bīstami Ranmam. Pat ar šo vienu skūpstu jau bija risks piedzīvot katastrofu, kad par to uzzinās Akane un pārējās kandidātes uz Ranmas roku. Viņas neviena nekad to nesapratīs. Viņa nedrīkstēja pieļaut, ka kaut kas tāds atkārtotos. Tas būtu pārāk nežēlīgi attiecībā pret Ranmu, viņš to nebija pelnījis. Atkal, kā vienmēr, viņa bija alkatīgi izmantojusi puisi savā labā. Man to skūpstu vajadzēja vairāk nekā tev, Ranma. Nu, šoreiz es pasargāšu tevi no sekām. To, kas notika, nezina neviens, izņemot mūs divus, un es klusēšu. “Es parūpēšos, lai neviens par to neuzzina.”

“Cik tas man izmaksās?” Ranma ieslidināja roku kabatā, meklējot maku, un Nabiki atkal sarāvās kā saņēmusi pļauku. Viņa ne ar pušplēstu vārdu nebija pieminējusi naudu. Pat mājienus par to nebija izteikusi. Vai tiešām es jau esmu radījusi tādu iespaidu par sevi? Un par spīti tam, viņš tā mani noskūpstīja. Tu esi tikpat izslāpis pēc uzmanības apliecinājumiem, kā es? Nav nekā nežēlīgāka, kā tā sajūta, ka tevi nodevis kāds, kas tev rūp… Vai es tev tik daudz nozīmēju? Laikam jau, kaut mazliet bet nozīmēju.

“Necik. Es varu… Tu praktiski jau esi ģimenes loceklis, un ģimene rūpējas viens par otru, tu man piekrīti?” Viņš patiesi jau bija gluži kā ģimenes loceklis. Vienādi vai otrādi, bet viņš apprecēsies ar kādu no Tendo, pat ja tāpēc abi tēvi viņu sasies un ietīs ķēdēs kā tādu desas luņķi. “Es zinu, ka es reizēm… atļāvos par to piemirst…”

Nabiki ieturēja pauzi, un tad turpināja, pirms Ranma paguva kaut ko atbildēt. “Varbūt izmantosim šo izdevību, lai pāršķirtu mūsu attiecībās jaunu lappusi? Sāktu visu no tīras lapas. Tā, it kā nebūtu nekādu apvainojumu un naida. Es… vēlētos būt tev draugs, Ranma.” Sabiedrotais pēc paša vēlēšanās būtu daudz noderīgāks par padoto kas nevēlas pakļauties. Ranma pats piekritīs, kad viņam parādīs patieso ģimenes finansiālo bedri. Par to, ka viņš izdarīs pareizo, ja ne prātīgāko izvēli, par to viņa bija pārliecināta.

Ranma aizdomīgi paskatījās uz meiteni, bet tad satvēra pastiepto roku. “Sarunāts. Es vispār nevēlējos iemantot te kādu par ienaidnieku. Tā vien liekas, ka es sagādāju sev nepatikšanas vienkārši eksistējot.” Vai tas būtu Nabiki kārtējais triks? Lai kā, nāksies noriskēt. Es nevaru iet un villoties ar katru, ko satieku. Man vajag kādu, kam es varētu uzticēties. Lai notiek, uzticēšos Nabiki, vismaz viņa neplāno mani apprecēt.

“Sveiki. Es esmu Ranma Saotome. Priecājos iepazīties.”

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis, tad atcerējās pati savus toreiz teiktos vārdus. Uz meitenes lūpām lēni uzplauka velnišķīgs smaids. “Sveiki. Es esmu Nabiki Tendo. Piecājos iepazīties. Gribi apprecēties?”

Ranmas acis ieplētās tik plati, ka, likās, tūlīt izsprāgs no pieres, un tad viņš paģība. Nabiki pasmaidīja un apsēdās blakus puisim, gaidot kad viņš atgūsies. Laikam nāksies sākt ar iemācīšanu viņam tik viegli nepanikot...

Beigas?

P.S. Šī stāsta varoņu piedzīvojumi turpinās stāstā 'Dzēliens' (The Sting)...

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes:
> 
> John Walter Biles http://triol.dorm.umd.edu/~gauntman/index.html  
> MA-History http://falcon.cc.ukans.edu/~ranma/wotstuff.html   
> Ph.D. Wannabe at U.Kansas   
> ranma@falcon.cc.ukans.edu   
> gauntman@triol.dorm.umd.edu
> 
> "Love is the image you place around your significant other, and how close it is to being true love depends on how closely he or she fits into the mold."--Orlando de La Cruz
> 
> John Walter Biles : MA-History, Ph.D Wannabe at U. Kansasranma@falcon.cc.ukans.edu   
> bailesu@komodo.hacks.arizona.edu   
> http://www.komodo.hacks.arizona.edu/~bailesu/falcon.html   
> http://www.dhp.com/~wraven/john/index.html
> 
> "It's good to kill the King."   
> "I still think the Saxons should have put a higher price on our heads. I'm more valuable than 25 librum."  
> \--Frequent quotes from our PENDRAGON sessions


End file.
